


There's a Class for This

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beds are overrated. Though they are comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Class for This

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so be kind. Comments are love! ♥ Based off the prompt [ Stiles wonders if it's possible to have too much sex](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=996885#t996885).

Derek rolls over to an ungainly sprawl on Stiles' right side, his skin radiates heat making the rest of Stiles' body not stuck to his boyfriend prickle with goosebumps in the cool night air.

"We didn't make it to the bed," Stiles gasps, trying to slow his erratic heartbeat from his surprise acrobatic display against the hallway wall then the bedroom floor. "You promised me a bed."

"It's right there," Derek gestures vaguely, lifting his right arm in the approximate direction of the bed. His breath is warm in the shell of Stiles' ear.

"What's the point of having one if we never use it."

Derek starfishes over Stiles to worry the patch of skin between Stiles' neck and clavicle. "We did last week."

"No, that was kitchen sex," sighs Stiles happily, catching Derek's lower lip with his teeth. Derek's approving growl sends a warm tingle down his spine.

"What about Tuesday?" frowns Derek breaking the kiss. 

"A couch is so not a bed," says Stiles before pushing Derek off him. "Urgh, you're crushing me with your muscles."

"You love my muscles," preens Derek but rolls over again to Stiles' side but hooks his ankle under Stiles' knee pulling him closer to the furnace he calls a body.

"I can't even move," groans Stiles, blowing a raspberry into Derek's chest. "I think we have too much sex."

Derek lets out a hoarse bark of laughter. "You're blaming me?"

"Well, you suggest it," says Stiles. "Kinda hard to say no to that." He makes an abstract wave to Derek's abs. Derek shoots him a bemused look.

"Tell you what, next time, I'll spoon you in the bed." Derek's left hand carding down Stiles' side in a soothing way. Stiles leans into the touch.

"Promise?" Stiles asks wearily.

"I'll even let you be the big spoon."

"Now I know you're lying," Stiles snorts before Derek's hand drifts lower. "And that's not how I define spooning."

"Then you should get a new dictionary."


End file.
